I'm Gonna Kill You Wheeljack!
by Random Ass Shit
Summary: Ratchet get turned into something when he walks into one of Wheeljacks experiments. Then the Twins find him!


I'm Gonna Kill You Wheeljack!

New story randomly popped into my head. Happy Day! My awesome sister  
>is finally getting her car. Now she can drive me to mu hockey games!<p>

Warnings: neko mutation? mech/mech/mech threesome

Parings: Ratchet/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (they're already mated)

"Nya, ha, ha!" moaning his heart out, Ratchet lay on a medberth, a  
>metal tail thrusting into his valve. He reveled in the feeling,<br>pushing his hips into the thrusts. He arched his back like a cat  
>when the tail his sweet spot dead on. He mewed, and overloaded.<p>

This odd phenomenon happened a few days ago. Ratchet has walked  
>innocently on Wheeljack's lab to check on his friend, when he was<br>suddenly engulfed in smoke, and was blown back by an unknown force. He  
>felt an odd sensation of something passing through him, and blacked out.<p>

When he awoke, he blearily saw Wheeljack crouching over him, a worried  
>look on his faceplates. Ratchet attempted to sit up, but the scientist<br>stopped him.

"I uh... I don't think you should get up yet." he said timidly. "Let  
>me explain something to you. When you walked in, I was testing one of<br>my experiments. And, clearly, it backfired."

Ratchet gave him a questioning optic.

"Well, what the frag did you do to me?" he said, oddly calm.

Wheeljack gestured for the medic to stand up. Ratchet obliged, and  
>paused. And like any cliché movie, Ratchet slowly turned around. Now<br>attached, just above the curve of his red aft, and swaying gently, was  
>a red metal tail. He automatically reached up to his helm. And, as he<br>suspected, he found soft metal cat ears instead of his blocky audios.

"..." the medic was silent, with a dark look on his face. He slowly  
>turned to look at his friend and suddenly yelled<p>

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEELJACK!"

Wheeljack hightailed it out of his lab, pursued by a seething neko  
>medic. He ran past the Rec Room, all the bots staring at him.<p>

"!" he said, nearly  
>imitating Bluestreak.<p>

The Autobots stared in awe as he zoomed by. They were even more  
>shocked when Ratchet ran by. Ironhide busted up laughing when he saw<br>his long time friend run by with cat audios and a metal tail. Ratchet  
>flipped him off and continued to pursue the fragger that changed him<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had just gotten out of the brig for a stupid  
>(but hilarious) prank, when they saw Ratchet run by. They had been<br>pinning for him for a long time, so this was pleasant surprise. Their  
>medic was flushed, panting from chasing Wheeljack. His cat audios were<br>folded back in annoyance, his tail swinging back and forth. The Twins  
>were practically drooling as he passed them and ran around the corner,<br>still chasing Wheeljack. After a few kliks, they head a satisfying  
>clang, a small cry of pain, and a wrench hitting the side of a helm.<p>

Ratchet soon came back around the corner dragging an unconscious  
>Wheeljack behind him. He trudged back to the Medbay, his cargo in tow.<br>The Twins followed him, and helped put the scientist onto a berth.

"So...care to tell us why you look adorable?" Sideswipe said with a  
>cheeky grin on his faceplates. He sneakily snagged the swaying tail,<br>stroking it gently.

"Yeah, what happened?" Sunny sounded honestly concerned, so their mate  
>told them. They smiled, and shared a secret smirk.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and so this is where the story starts. Ratchet moaned as his own valve  
>clamped on the tail. He was somehow on a heat cycle, and was<br>exceptionally horny. Right now his mates were on duty, so he had to  
>handle this on his own.<p>

Suddenly, the Medbay doors opened, and in strolled the medic's  
>bondmates. They spotted their mate hiding in the corner, and smirked<br>at what they saw. The red and white neko mech was blushing, whimpering  
>and panting as his heat controlled him. His ears were bent back in<br>submission, and his tail was buried deep in his valve. The Twins sorta  
>lost control after that. Sunny picked up their medic, placed him on a<br>berth, and occupied himself with molesting Ratchet's neck. Sides  
>helped himself to Ratchets front, licking the lights on his chest. The<br>medic moaned in ecstasy.

The twins slowly made their way down towards the dripping valve. All  
>the while, the tail had kept on thrusting into the tight valve. Sunny<br>reached down and pushed his fingers along the tail. Ratchet whimpered,  
>and pushed down on the invading digits. Sideswipe suddenly pulled<br>Sunny's fingers out, and positioned his and his brother's spikes at the  
>rim of the valve.<p>

"Wait...it's not gonna fit..." Ratchet protested weakly. The Twins  
>ignored him, and pushed right on through. Ratchet nearly screamed at<br>the stretch. Both spikes plus the tail were thrusting as hard as they  
>could. All the medic could was hold on and enjoy the ride.<p>

"Oh slag... I'm gonna cum!" Ratchet screamed in completion. The  
>Lambo Twins thrusted a few more times, then filled Ratchet to the brim<br>with their transfluid.

Ratchet moaned deeply at the warm feeling in his valve. The Twins  
>pulled out slowly. They curled up with each other, smiling contently<br>in their post sex glow.

Satisfied, the three bots fell into a deep recharge.

Yay, done. Funny, I did this all waiting at Carmax. I'm so happy, I  
>just saw a silver Pontiac Solstice, the altmode that Jazz had in the<br>2007 movie! Please, review!


End file.
